Azul
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Porque Diva es tristeza, un poquito de locura y mucha soledad. Tira de viñetas.
1. Aquí ya no queda polvo de hada

**Título:** Aquí ya no queda polvo de hada.  
**Claim: **Diva.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna en general, spoilers futuros.  
**Tabla:** Angst, de la comunidad _minutitos_ de Livejournal.  
**Prompt: **01: _Desencanto._  
**Notas:** He regresado a las andadas (a nadie le interesa, lo sé). Como siempre, una pequeña serie de "cuentos" enfocados a mi reina de ojos azules. La mayoría de ellos serán, evidentemente, al más puro estilo angst porque Diva, en sí, está hecha de tristeza (y un poquito de locura).

* * *

_**I.** Aquí ya no queda polvo de hada. _

-Solomon, ¿qué es esto?

Voz dulce, una máscara infalible de control. El silencio de la habitación iluminada a medias se rasga como papel fino.

Lo sostiene fuertemente entre sus blancas manos manchadas de sangre fresca, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. Un libro grueso, de pasta dura y de color crema, que ahora está irremediablemente manchada de un rojo vivo. A Solomon, sin embargo, no parece importarle demasiado. Presiona un poco más fuerte el pañuelo en su cuello para parar el sangrado y muestra esa sonrisa sin vida para contestarle.

-Un libro de cuentos, Diva.

La voz apacible, el tono sereno pero sin embargo con un deje de cansancio. A ella le encanta darse cuenta de ello porque siente, siempre, que eso hace más suyos a sus caballeros: irles quitando un poquito de "vida" en su inmortalidad. Es una ironía dulce y trágica, como los cuentos contenidos en el libro que sostiene. Ha escuchado de ellos por Amshell, definidos como otra estupidez humana inventada para revolcarse en su propia ineptitud.

Ella no lo había comprobado hasta este día. Puede jurar que siente el palpitar de las letras aprisionadas dentro, como cuando el corazón de sus caballeros palpita cuando va a alimentarse; el miedo, el llamado. Solomon sale de la habitación con su paso elegante y ella lame el resto de líquido rojo de sus dedos, uno por uno, para abrir con cuidado (tanta es la emoción) ese libro hasta entonces olvidado.

Diva no tenía idea de que en el mundo existían criaturas con sentimientos tan extraños. Las letras pasan, forman oraciones, pero Diva no entiende cuando dicen amor, no entiende qué es confianza, no logra captar el sentido de la palabra amistad. Empieza a dudar que haya sido escrito por humanos. Los humanos no albergan esa clase de pensamientos puros dentro de ellos; o quizá, sí, sea pura hipocresía. En algún momento las manos empezaron a temblarle y ahora se escucha a sí misma murmurar.

Avienta esa cosa muy lejos, con su cara de cuando hace un berrinche. Sigue sin entender. Tanta armonía y finales felices la tienen hastiada, fastidiada, confundida. Tiene claro que debe ir a buscar al bosque a aquellas hadas para que le aclaren muchas dudas, tiene unas ganas inmensas de charlar con la bruja de la manzana envenenada. Y debe ir y visitar el mar, donde aquella sirena impertinente nada convertida en espuma. Lo sabe porque si ella existe (denominada vampiro en los libros de terror que le gustan a James) entonces las hadas locas y los enanos y las princesas inútiles también.

Todos ellos le explicaran de cómo eluden de manera magistral la miseria y dónde puede llenar el formulario para convertirse en una hechizera o cualquier tontería semejante, de cómo llegar a esas tierras de nombres ridículos que no aparecen en los mapas, de cómo en una vida no aparezca ni una pizca de dolor que dure para siempre. Olvida por completo que lo ha escrito un humano, se convierte en un detalle insignificante ante lo que se perfila como un mundo de ensueño, un grito materializado desde el fondo de su corazón (ese que ninguno de sus caballeros imagina que palpita dentro de ella).

El desencanto de saber que se trata de alucionaciones de humanos vendrá acompañado del despertar de su hermana.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer :) críticas y comentarios son grandemente apreciados. _


	2. Sentimientos negativos a medianoche

**Título:** Sentimientos negativos a medianoche.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna en general, spoilers futuros.  
**Claim:** Diva/caballero favorito ustedes-saben-quién.  
**Prompt: **02: _Rutina._  
**Notas:** Esto no está ubicado en un tiempo en específico, pero la ambientación es en un periodo antes de donde empieza el anime. Es una especie de continuación del drabble anterior.

* * *

_**II. **__Sentimientos negativos a medianoche._

-Oye, oye. Tal vez no lo veas, tal vez no te tomes la molestia de ver más allá de lo que quieres ver, pero estoy segura de que lo escuchas. Escuchas claramente mis gritos, ¿cierto? Y como los escuchas, los ignoras. Te afectan tanto que no sabes hacer otra cosa que pretender que no existen. Pero llegan a tu subconsciente, ¿cierto? Y entiendes cada palabra, ¿verdad? Pero aún así, no lo quieres ver. Lo miras de reojo y lo evitas. Y te culpo a ti, y los culpo a todos. Porque todos hacen lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora: poner esa cara de fastidio y hacer como que no me escuchan.

Aprieta el vestido de algodón blanco en sus manos y sonríe. Una sonrisa proveniente del inframundo, tan fría como el hielo. El hombre de traje blanco permanece estático desde el otro lado de la habitación, con la mirada que la ve pero al mismo tiempo que no ve nada. Ella está tan familiarizada con esa mirada como con el dolor. Los bonitos ojos del hombre se le antojan perfectos para sacárselos y beber la sangre. Su cabello un poco alborotado no brilla como lo hace al sol, pero a ella le gusta más como luce así; un rubio apagado, muerto.

-Lárgate.

Y el caballero preferido de la reina hace una pequeña reverencia, sin cambiar la expresión sombría, camina con pasos ágiles hacia la puerta y la cierra tras de sí como un fantasma miserable que escapa. Obedeciendo. Pero ella sabe que no es cierto. Sabe que lo hace porque se ha hartado de escucharla. No le interesa complacerla en lo más mínimo, porque si eso fuera, estaría tumbado junto a ella contándole cuentos de hadas (de esos que él desapareció misteriosamente de los estantes).

Y esa agua misteriosa resbala por su cara hasta sus rodillas, como siempre, sin que las pueda controlar. La sonrisa no se borra, el odio no se borra, la soledad no se borra. Nunca. Jamás. Solo queda siempre el sonido seco de una puerta que se cierra.

Ya ni siquiera le sorprende. Tan acostumbrada está, que si alguien se tomara la molestia de preguntarle qué sabor tiene el dolor, ella contestaría enseguida que a sangre diluída en té. Pero es un pensamiento efímero (que se repite con frecuencia, pero efímero al fin) y se escapa porque esperar cosas inútiles es, precisamente, inútil. No crea nada ni estorba en nada. No tiene sentido.

Como no tiene sentido las mil y un maneras en que la lastiman a cada respiro que ella da, pecado terrible: estar viva. Rutina espiral que nunca se detiene, ni cuando ella grita dentro, muy dentro de su ser "ya basta". Y así como ellos odian, ella odia y contesta vertiendo sangre a mares; el derrame de su sufrimiento embotellado.

Duerme.

* * *

_Críticas y comentarios son grandemente apreciados. Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron review; suiny claro que dedicaré un prompt a Diva y Haji, que será como por el seis más o menos :) ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! _


	3. Las lágrimas invisiblesdolor placentero

**Título:** Las lágrimas invisibles de un dolor placentero.  
**Advertencias:** Menciones (bien ligeras) de una violación. Pero eso es canon :/  
**Claim:** Diva/Riku.  
**Prompt: **03: _Crush._  
**Notas:** Yo sé que el tema de Diva abusando de Riku ya está pasado de moda, pero este drabble es la versión de ella de ese momento. No es un punto de vista novedoso ni nada, pero pienso que Diva siempre sintió emociones contradictorias. Ella quería a Riku, en su extraña concepción de amor.

* * *

**III.** _Las lágrimas invisibles de un dolor placentero._

De los enormes ojos azabache se vierten finas lágrimas tan transparentes que, si ella no estuviera tan cerca para sentir su humedad, no se notarían. Cuando pone las manos sobre las mejillas calientes, empapadas en llanto, _algo_ dede su estómago sube y la hace estremecer (_click_). Sonríe y sabe que aquella sonrisa ha sido malinterpretada, porque el niño emite un pequeño grito que oculta un terror pavoroso tras de sí. Ella lo besa, con suavidad; en sus mejillas a veces salpican las lágrimas frescas de él.

_Click._

Ese _algo_ se remueve, le hace daño dentro, sube y baja. El deseo se entremezcla con eso y no sabe diferenciar si es dolor o es placer, si es culpa o es algarabía, si verlo sufrir tanto le encanta o le destroza el alma. A veces, el niño suspira y ella le acaricia el rostro; sigue empapado, sigue gritando. _No tengas miedo_, recuerda haberle dicho, y lo repite incontables veces entre otras frases que se le olvidan al minuto. Sudor y dolor, sudor y placer.

_Click._

Le gustaría explicarle que no le está haciendo daño. Le gustaría decirle que lo que hacen es por el bien de la especie a la cual pertenece su amada hermana. Le gustaría abrir su cabeza y vertir en ella sus pensamientos, quizá así él comprendería y sonreíria una vez más; tal vez, si entiendiera lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de ella, incluso le tomaría la mano y pediría perdón. Perdón por cualquier cosa. Perdón porque sí. O aún mejor: le regalaría una sonrisa de esas que ella nunca ha recibido.

_Click_. _Click_. _Click_.

_¡Crash!_

Algo dentro de Diva se quiebra tan cruelmente como el cuerpo de Riku, abandonado momentáneamente entre la destrucción. Y para Diva, aquel ¡crash! se traduce en un _perdón_ sádico que le hace feliz, feliz mientras acaricia su vientre y piensa en él. Porque él le ha dado eso que ella ha esperado siempre: un par de sonrisas que la buscarán sólo a ella.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y favoritos, de verdad gracias :) ya tengo escritos otros dos drabbles, así que (espero) el ritmo de esto será más constante. Críticas, comentarios, incluso ideas (hey, eso es trampa haha) son más que bienvenidas :)_

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	4. Carta a un invitado ausente

**Título:** Carta a un invitado ausente.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del anime.  
**Claim:** Diva/adivinen quién.  
**Prompt: **05: _Olvido._

* * *

**IV.** _Carta a un invitado ausente. _

Los humanos tienen formas muy estúpidas de comunicarse entre sí, ¿sabes? Como no poseen un oído agudo que puede escuchar a kilómetros como nosotros, como no tienen una visión como la de nosotros, tienen que hacer uso de los artefactos más ridículos. Utilizan cosas como esto, un papel y una pluma que chorrea tinta negra, negra como la sangre cuando sale caliente de una herida, negra como su cabello y el mío, negra como cuando cierro los ojos y se queda a oscuras; ah, yo te estaba hablando de los métodos estúpidos de comunicación de los humanos, ¿cierto? Como este papel que encontré arrugado entre las cosas de Solomon, y esta pluma que James me dio porque le ordené que me trajera una, te decía.

Y con estas dos cosas puedo escribir, creo que estoy escribiendo porque en mi cabeza esto son letras y esto se lee, con un trozo de árbol muerto y una pluma de algún ave muerta puedo escribir tanto como yo quiera, todo lo que yo quiera. Puedo escribirte a ti, por ejemplo, que fuiste un caballero muy injusto, puedo escribirte a ti que ya ni siquiera existes, caballero estúpido, caballero injusto.

Una cosa extraña, esto de escribir que hacen los humanos. Aunque ellos mueran la tinta se queda allí, apretujada entre las páginas de los libros, para que otros humanos lleguen y lo lean. Sin embargo, cuando yo muera nadie leerá esto porque tú ni siquiera existes ya y a los otros les interesa más bien poco lo que yo haga, porque creen que son caprichos; todo lo justifican diciendo que son caprichos míos, sobre todo Solomon. ¿Sabías que me gusta bastante Solomon? Su sangre es especialmente deliciosa, aunque su actitud sea especialmente fría.

De hecho lo odio. De hecho los odio a todos y en especial en estos momentos te odio a ti, caballero tonto. Te odio por haber preferido a mi hermana, a mi bonita hermana Saya, a mi estúpida hermana Saya, a mi querida hermana Saya. Te odio por amarla en vez de a mi aunque no te culpo, porque a veces yo también suelo amarla más que a mí misma; cuando no estoy ocupada odiándola.

¿Es un lugar bonito, ese donde estás? Sé que no te gustaría que yo fuera allí, pero al infierno nos iremos todos cuando la espada de mi hermana nos corte las entrañas, así que perdona si cuando te vuelva a ver te de una bofetada y te bese en los labios, caballero imbécil. Caballero que me ha olvidado, como todos los que llegan a conocerme, como todos los que aún no saben quién soy. Caballero que detesto por recordarme que todos se olvidan de mí cuando se trata de mi tonta hermana, de mi amada hermana; hasta yo misma me olvido.

Qué tremenda imbecilidad esto de llegar un papel arrugado con pensamientos sin importancia, qué humano, qué asqueroso. En seguida lo destrozaré y lo olvidaré, así como tú me has olvidado, así como Solomon y James y Amshell y Nathan y mi hermana Saya y la que escribe esto me han olvidado.

* * *

_Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, sé que tardé bastante para actualizar. Como siempre, sus críticas y comentarios son realmente apreciados. Muchas gracias por leer :)_


	5. Madurez en do menor

**Título:** Madurez en do menor.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del anime, drabble situado en el futuro.  
**Claim:** Una de las hijas de Diva.  
**Prompt: **04: _Abandono._

* * *

**V.** _Madurez en do menor. _

La joven miró por varios minutos la rosa que yacía sobre lo que ella suponía una tumba. Se encontraba amarrada a un listón que tenía un moño en el centro; era una rosa roja muy hermosa, como recién cortada. La joven acarició uno de los pétalos con sumo cuidado. Escuchó a lo lejos a una voz varonil la llamaba desde lejos, probablemente ya estaba a la mitad del camino de las escaleras junto con su hermana.

-¡Adelántese, tío Kai!- gritó, y el hombre le contestó con una sonrisa que sólo aparecía cuando estaban en esa tumba –lo que ella pensaba que era una tumba- y sacudió la mano mientras decía algo sobre la hora de la comida; su hermana también alzó la mano como despidiéndose, con una sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

Volvió hacia aquella especie de sepulcro. Pensó en los ojos de su hermana, un color azul bonito pero no del azul normal, sino uno más oscuro y más profundo. Kai le había contado hace poco que su hermana tenía los ojos de su madre. Pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja pensando en que él hablaba mucho de su tía, de la valiente y heroica e increíble Saya, pero hasta hace poco hablaba más bien nada de su madre. Y sólo del color de ojos y sobre que cantaba, pero Kai nunca mencionaba qué clase de canciones.

En realidad, una vez también habló de su rostro. "Tú tienes los ojos de Saya, aunque la cara es más bien de…es extraño porque… ¿te gustaría cenar curry hoy?" y fue cuando ella comenzó a pensar seriamente en su madre, una persona desconocida. Ella tenía los ojos rojos y Kai solía hablar bastante de eso, provocando los celos infantiles de su hermana, pero se mostró reacio a alargar el tema de su cara, de la cara de su madre. Miraba de nuevo fijamente la rosa. Su herman a veces cantaba también una de las canciones que le gustaban de entre los viejos discos de la casa, y la familia se incomodaba, se enrarecía el ambiente; entonces ella se ponía a cantar con su hermana de los ojos bonitos y nadie decía nada.

Ella y su gemela tenían solo catorce años. Kai las llevaba hasta ese lugar donde él no sabía explicar muy bien porqué estaba Saya, y no le terminaba de quedar claro si estaba muerta o dormida o las dos cosas. Por eso, en su mente, Kai las llevaba a visitar una tumba. La tumba de una mujer de la que sabían mucho, de la hermana de la madre de la cual hasta el nombre desconocían. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza volver a preguntar por su padre, pues Kai aseguró que les contaría todo cuando fueran "grandes".

La joven tomó la rosa y comenzó a rasgar pétalo por pétalo con delicadeza. "Grandes", dijo. Quizá cuando fueran "grandes" también podría explicar porqué no tenían idea de quién era la mujer que las había traído al mundo; porqué Kai se incomodaba con la mirada hermosa de su hermana y buscaba la suya como con melancolía; quizá cuando fueran "grandes" podría explicarle la razón de que todos, incluso sus propias hijas, hubieran abandonado a esa mujer sin nombre que era su madre. Pisoteó los pétalos regados en el suelo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer :)_


End file.
